Life of Unhappiness
by scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Harry gets a view into Draco's personal life when he is up late at night.


**Welcome back to my page. JK Rowling owns them. She is queen.**

Harry is wandering the halls in the middle of the night. He ends up heading toward an abandoned classroom where he had first year potions. He arrives there to find a soft light glowing. Harry quietly peeks around the corner and sees a hologram copy of himself… walking around the empty classroom. No, not empty. Harry can tell there is someone in the corner, watching Harry Copy's every move. The real Gryffindor is about to rush in when a crisp voice startles him.

"Harry, why can't you understand these things?"

"Draco…" Harry Copy moves closer but Draco 'brushes' him off.

"I just, hate everyone." He grumbles, allowing himself to slump to the floor in a very un-Malfoy manner.

"Live with unhappiness?" Harry Copy uneasily asks.

He doesn't move and still has his back to the other boy. Draco doesn't move either. He holds his wand to his face under the Lumos spell. Real Harry can see stained tears on the Slytherin's cheeks.

"It's my destiny, isn't it? Father wants me to join Voldemort. Voldemort wants me to kill you." He explains through clenched teeth, not even flinching at the Dark Lord's name. "Mother used to be a real mom. Now she blindly follows what Father wants so he doesn't take it out on her. I'm sure he's figured out I'm gay."

Real Harry gasps inaudibly while Harry Copy swivels around to face Draco. Harry Copy pulls out his wand, mutters an accio and a realistic tissue appears. It seems to materialize into an actual soft handkerchief, which Draco somberly accepts.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Your welcome, Draco."

"But, Harry…" He clears his throat but is still talking in hushed, sad tones. "I know about your past. Severus called it stalking and was proud I was finding all there is to know about you because it would bring me closer to your destruction."

"My destruction, Draco?" Harry Copy sounds worried.

"He believed me." Draco nods dismally. He stands to face the other boy. "You never deserved to be in a family like that. Nobody does."

"I was bad. I des"

"Don't you fucking dare say you deserved it, dammit." Draco's voice is suddenly cold and unnerving. "Your fucking family locked you in a cabinet because of your unknown powers and the scar from hell!"

Copy Harry nods sadly. "Draco had a bad time too. Draco was abused."

"Yes, yes he was. I was a liability. Still am. I was only born to follow in Father's footsteps. I can't even count how many times he's almost killed me."

"Crucio, Draco?"

"A few times, yes. But even the physical labor… the stairs incident."

"When Draco fell?"

"I didn't fall, you fucking worthless piece of filth!"

Draco nearly shouts in an outrage. Copy Harry begins to cry. Real Harry covers his mouth but continues to watch the spectacle. Draco stills his mind to cause Copy Harry to become real for seconds at a time. During which, he hits the boy repeatedly. He kisses his cheek, then slaps it, then kisses it again. He pushes Copy Harry down, then helps him up and kisses his scar. Real Harry feels disturbed… and amazed, and scared, and excited. Copy Harry is no longer crying. He touches his scar in awe as he converts back to his holographic state. Draco clears his throat then continues in a harsh whisper.

"Harry, you know damn well Father shoved me from that balcony because I snuck into my bedroom."

"Draco can't go in his bedroom?"

"Not unless there are people over that we have to impress."

"Where does Draco sleep?"

"I don't get much sleep when I'm over at the Manor. The one time I actually managed to get some restful sleep was last summer."

"Can Draco tell Harry?"

"Okay." He shudders. "I fell asleep in one of the guest rooms… the one with the dark magic books and the cot. Father was sleepwalking but, like all Malfoys, we seem perfectly awake when we do. His smirk was looser than regular, so _had_ to have been sleepwalking. Still, he came in and looked me square in the eye. He called me 'Severus' and took out his wand. I didn't have any time to prepare before the blasted spell coursed through my body."

"What spell, Draco?"

"Remember earlier this year? I hadn't done anything directly to you and…"

Copy Harry's voice drops below a whisper. "The bathroom, Draco?"

He nods. Copy Harry's head drops, mortified of what he had done. Real Harry closes his eyes and wills himself not to cry. Draco's voice is shaky when he begins again.

"When _you_ hit me with that cursed spell, it became obvious to me – when I woke up, that is – that you had absolutely no fucking clue what you had done."

"I'm sorry, Dra"

"Shut up." He snaps. "But when _Father_ pulled that shit on me, at least he had the decency and knowledge… he only kept me alive, so I could kill you, but he fucking kept me alive. _You_ almost _murdered_ me, bloody git."

"I didn't know"

"Yeah, you didn't know." He snarls.

"Sectumsempra was just"

"Don't say the name of the fucking spell, you bastard!"

"I'm sorry, Draco!" He wails.

"I hate you." He growls in Copy Harry's face. "But I love you." He stills himself long enough to push their lips together in a hasty, detestable yet enticing kiss. Pulling away, Draco is still mad. "But I hate you."

Draco pulls out his wand and mutters something under his breath. He swirls the wand above his head and slides it back in his pocket. Meanwhile, Real Harry is down the hall a bit. He is far away from the Gryffindor common room. He is also worried about what Malfoy would do to him if he was caught eavesdropping. Harry finally drops against the wall and slides down in a mock sleeping pose. Minutes later, Lumos has dimmed for Draco and been noxed by Harry. Malfoy storms out of the room and nearly trips over Harry. Malfoy's eyes narrow dangerously as he touches his wand carefully.

"Potter." He seethes, kicking the boy for good measure. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to sleep." He answers lamely.

"Try that again." Draco growls, obviously not believing a word.

"I was just, just wandering… then I decided…"

"To take a nap in the middle of the bloody hallway? Likely story, Potthead. Where the hell where you going?"

"Why should I tell you everything?" Harry demands, sounding much more confident than he feels. "I don't need to. We're not friends, we're not close, we're"

He is cut off by Malfoy suddenly grabbing him by his cloak and shoving him down hard. Draco looms over Harry is a menacing form, waving two wands. He had pickpocketed Harry in the quick scuffle and Draco does not look happy. Bracing for an attack, Harry shouts something out.

"You don't have to live with unhappiness!"

Draco blinks for a millisecond. He drops Harry's wand, then kicks the Gryffindor's stomach and the side of his face. Draco realizes just how much Harry had seen, had heard. How much has been revealed. Draco drops his own wand and runs for the Slytherin dungeons.


End file.
